


Child of the Future

by lferion



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Aliens, Babies, Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, Grading Hell Theatre, Immortals in Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos attends a birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child of the Future

Methos had been at many births - sudden, scheduled, untimely - as husband, midwife, physician, bystander, even as Death. He'd held hands, hips, fainting fathers, fainting sisters, on one notable occasion a fainting doctor ("I'm a microbiologist, not an obgyn!"), towels, forceps, and pots of steaming water. He'd comforted mothers sobbing, screaming and unnervingly quiet, cradled tiny wet heads, bodies wriggling and still.

He'd never before seen the birth of a sentient, space-faring jelly-fish, and he didn't know why sie insisted on _his_ wrist for hir tentacle-grip, though he wasn't objecting; and presently there was someone new and beautiful in the universe.


End file.
